Trip Back To Storybrooke
by jmhooked
Summary: I love everything that happened in the seasons on the show. I think everything was planned out perfectly and exciting but I wanted to take an episode I really liked and change it up a little. This is the episode where Emma, Snow (Mary Margret), Charming (David), Hook, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin (Gold) get to Neverland to rescue Henry. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Trip Back to Storybrooke

"This is Neverland?" Emma asked, they got off the ship and stared at the abandoned looking island. "This is it." Hook said with a frown, he doesn't exactly have the best memories of Neverland; the last time he was here he had to trade his only magic bean to Pan, the only way to get to his revenge. But now look at what he was doing; he was helping Rumpelstiltskin with finding his grandson. Hook snorted, "What?" Charming asked. "Nothing" he said with a sarcastic smile. "So where do we find this Peter Pan?" suddenly they heard yelling and laughing, they spotted light from a camp fire. "Let's go" Emma started walking towards the camp "Great idea, walk right into their little playground have fun playing mind games with Pan"

"You have a better idea?" "Here's the plan, I'll blow up the damn camp" Regina said.

"No! Henry is in there! You could hurt him!" Snow replied "Well then tell us your plan Ms. Runaway, in this situation we can't run, we have to deal with the problem" "In case you forgot, I was running from _you_." All of a sudden everyone was arguing and throwing fits. "All right then, I'm going to be heading off, thanks for the ride." Rumpel said "Whoa whoa where are you going?" Emma asked "I have some people I need to catch up with, if you need me…well don't." then he was gone, evaporating in green smoke. Hook started to walk towards the opposite way from the camp. "And where are you-"Charming asked, about to lose his patience.

"I have a plan" Hook said. "Why didn't you say anything before?" "Cause I just thought of it, and because nobody asked me." Emma rolled her eyes and started following.

They've been walking for 32 minutes and 26 seconds now, Emma counted the seconds in her head; it's a habit of hers now, since most of her job is waiting for evidence of a crime to pop up. Neverland is full of tropical trees and mystical lakes and rivers…nothing else so everyone is losing their patience pretty quickly.

"You know what? I can't do this I'm going a different way and we can meet up if anything happens." Regina said "No Regina, you can't go out on your own" Snow said. Everyone looked at Hook "How much longer than?" Regina asked it physically hurt to look her straight in the eye. "Just a little longer." "You said that 6 times already!" "Well I've only been on the bloody island once! I don't have this place mapped out in my brain I only know what I'm looking for! There's a treehouse of the green fairy next to the Enchanted River, we just passed the Healing Tree a mile ago, so we should be there soon. Just hold your pants, Jesus Christ." "Neverland…green fairy…Tinkerbell?" Emma said. "You know her?" "I've seen enough 6 year old girls dressed as Tinkerbell on Halloween." "What the bloody hell is Halloween?" "Never mind, just...go." They walked for another 12 minutes and 6 seconds before they spotted a short stubby tree with a window cut into the trunk.

"She's not home. We have to wait for her to return, she's the only one who knows the way in and out of Pan's camp. With her help, we can get in, get Henry and get out of this hell hole." "So now what? We make a camp fire and make s'mores while we wait for the fairy to show up?" Regina asked. "That's exactly what we'll do." Charming said. Snow followed him into the forest to find wood for the fire; Regina started to put a spell on her mirror, probably trying to locate Henry. Emma awkwardly shifted her right foot and started to examine the tree, she started to step closer to it. Then something cold and hard grabbed her arm, she jumped and saw it was just Hook. "You don't want to get too close, there's a spell she put on the tree and it could do something like this." He grabbed a branch off the ground and tossed it toward the tree, as soon it touched the trunk, the branch caught on fire. They both watched the branch turn to ashes, "_this is weird..." _Emma thought. She stepped a good 5 feet away from him and started shuffling through the fall grass around them, she started looking for a place to have the fire, "_Not a place too close to the fire or the fairy might try to avoid us, but we need someplace close enough to spot her when she comes back_" she thought.

"Have you always been this way?" Hook asked. "What way?" "Trying to busy yourself to avoid some bonding time?" "We're not here to bond." "Might as well, we'll be here for quite a while." "No we're not, the fairy chick will be back soon, we're gonna get her help, get Henry and I'm heading back home." "The boy will be fine sweetheart, trust me, Pan's an ass when it comes to grown-ups but he's quite fond of children." He's starting to annoy Emma, she took two more steps toward him "Look, he wants something from Henry, I don't know what but I know it's dangerous. You can play mind games with me all you want but all I care about is getting my son back so stay out of my way." Hook stared at her for a moment then he smiled "Tiger mum aye?" She started to say something snappy at him when Charming suddenly appeared holding a ton of wood, "So where do you want these?" Emma gave Hook one last glare before she started turned around and stalked away with Charming following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Magic

"We've been waiting for 2 hours, where the hell is Tinkerbell?" Emma asked. She's pacing the forest with her gun in her hand, Regina's still working on her spell (she failed a couple times and there are marks to prove it), Snow was leaning into Charming's chest and was about to fall asleep. "Why don't we divide up? One group can rest and the other can keep watch?" Charming asked. Emma looked at Snow and saw how tired her mom was, now that she thought of it, they all looked pretty worn out. "I'll keep watch" Emma said. "You can't do it alone. I'll join you." He started to get up when Regina interrupted "Go ahead and snuggle with your wife, I'll join the watch party. I'm too anxious to sleep anyways." "…thanks." Charming said with a questioning look. He grabbed a couple giant leaves and used them as a pillow and lay by Mary Margret's side and started to drift off into a deep sleep. Hook also decided to get his beauty sleep next to the fire. Emma grabbed a seat by the fire and started to sharpen her knife with some left over wood to kill some time. Regina came by and sat next to her and started to work on her spell again. "What are you doing anyway?" Emma asked. "Trying to see if there are any mirrors at their camp, if they do then I can get a connection and maybe talk to Henry to see if he's alright." "Hate to burst your bubble but they're teenage boys, I don't think they care all that much about their appearances." "That's why it's not working but I have to keep trying, it's the only way to reach him." She waved her hand across her tiny pocket mirror again and still…nothing happened. She sighed out of frustration and threw the mirror onto the ground. There was a long silence, not an awkward silence…just silence. "I miss him too and we're going to find him" Emma said, Regina rolled her eyes "You gonna give me one of your mother's motivation speeches?" "No, I just…I don't know, it's hard to talk to you." Another silence. Regina spoke again "I know we're going to find him, and I'll rip this island to shreds if that's how I have to get to him."

**AT PAN'S CAMP **

"Oye boy, you don hav ta be sittin there all lonesom' like, join the party!" Henry didn't exactly know what accent that was but he just smiled politely and shook his head. The boy with the accent skipped away and whispered something to his friends and they started to laugh. Henry missed his moms and he missed his grandparents, he still didn't exactly know why he was here. He tried running away a couple times but no matter how far he got, there was always a lost boy along the way and brought him back. They're everywhere and he just got tired of trying, whatever Pan wants with him, it's something important, probably something dangerous too. "They're coming back for me, they're probably here already trying to think of a plan" he said to himself, mostly to comfort himself. "You sure about that?" Henry jerked a little and looked behind him, _Peter Pan. _"Yeah I'm sure, and whatever your planning, you'll fail." Henry said, he tried to put a threatening face on but Pan just laughed. "Henry, I know you probably think that we're doing something horrible and evil but all we're trying to do is-" "I don't care what you're doing, all _you_ have to know is that you're going to regret this. Why? Because you have an evil queen, snow white, prince charming, the dark one, and the savior coming your way. You can't beat them, even if you had twice the size of an army" Again a smirk appeared on Pan's face, then it softened, "Henry…do you think magic is important?" Henry didn't know how to answer the question so he just nodded. "isn't magic what makes this place special?" again he nodded "Well then instead of trying to get me to fail, you should consider in trying to help me." He walked away slowly, Henry started to rise from his seat and said "Why should I help you?" Pan turned around and looked at Henry with full concentration, no games, and no foolishness. "Because magic is dying, Henry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted recently, I just got back to scbool and I needed to get stuff done. But I'm back. Here's chapter 3.**

The Heart of the True Believer

Everyone slowly started to fall asleep, including Emma and Regina an hour after everyone else. Suddenly a something scratchy and rough clawed on top of them. Everyone was started and started screaming, Emma forced opened her eyes and looked around. They were caught in a net.

"What the hell" she mummbled to herself, she tried grabbing her knife in her pocket but the nets suddenly shot up into the air. They all went up with the nets, after ten more seconds of chaotic and panicked screams, they realized they were up in the trees dangling in nets. They all were in their own nets, "she really has a lot of spare time to make nets for five people" she thought to herself.

"Oh no, no one pulls this kind of trick on me" Regina said fuming. She raised her hand to the branch and everyone else flinched getting ready for some kind of explosion. But nothing happened. Regina's faced turned into a deep red, "Its the fairy."

"Correct" a small fairy in a green aura flew up so she was in eye level with Regina. "So what brings you all to my property" she said with her abnormally high voice. "This is Neverland, everything here is Pan's property" Hook said.

"Oh then, let me go get him" she shot a glare at him and took a step back. "NO!" Everyone else yelled.

Emma looked at her with a stern look, "Please..we need your help"

"And why is that?"

"Because he took someone very important to me...we came here to get him back."

"And you want me to betray Pan by getting this someone back from him?"

"Yes."

"Who is this person?"

"My son...the heart of the true believer."

Tinkerbell's smirk quickly faded. "I can tell by your expression, you know what that means" Snow finally said. Tinkerbell looked back to Emma with a sad look on her face and waved her hand. The nets suddenly let loose and they collapsed onto the ground. When they got back up, the green fairy was in her full human size. "You all need to leave while you can" she said softly. "What do you mean, we just got here" Hook said.

She looked at Emma and said "I'm sorry but I can't help your son" Emma got a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt like she was going to lose it. "WHY THE HELL NOT?! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS ISLAND WITHOUT HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NOW TELL US HOW WE CAN GET HIM BACK!" She just looked at her with sadness "I'm sorry, you should let your son go, I can't hel-" Emma threw herself at the fairy, trying to attack her until Hook grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away.

"Stop, your not helping, just calm down" Hook said. She took a deep breath and shook herself free. She looked at the Tinkerbell with anger in her eyes "I don't care what you say, you get me to my son...because I'm not going anywhere without him" she walked away to get some air, leaving everyone staring.

Regina suddenly grabbed the fairy's throat and pushed her into the trunk of a tree. "What do you mean you can't help us" her voice frighteningly calm. "I-c-ant" her face started to change colors. "Regina stop it, you can't kill her, we need her help" Snow said and grabbed one of her arms trying to free the fairy. When she let go, Tinkerbell fell to the floor, fighting for air.

"OK! Fine" she got back up to her feet after she caught her breathe. She started to say something then she stopped herself. "We can't talk here." She threw her right hand into the air. "Wait! What about Emma?" Charming looked around for her. But it was too late the air filled with fairy dust and they could smell something like cotton candy and everything went black.

When Charming, Snow, and Regina opened their eyes, they were in a bright room and the place around them looked like the inside of a tree. "Is this-" "This is my home, now we can talk."

"Wait...where's Hook?" Charming asked. Regina rolled her eyes "Who cares? OK now talk, how do we get my son back?"

BACK AT THE CAMP

Henry has fallen asleep on the sleeping mat at the floor on the camp. He didn't want to think about his last conversation with Pan so he decided to take a nap. He shot up with fright when he heard rustling in the woods. He got out the knife he stole from one of the boys out of the pocket from his jeans and held it up. The rustling was getting closer, and he took a step back but was prepared to strike at whatever it was. Suddenly "Henry?" a surprisingly familiar voice came from behind the trees.

When he saw who it was he dropped his knife and ran to his mom. Emma held him in her arms, kissed the top of his head and wouldn't stop saying "oh my god". "I found you" she whispered, she sounded like she was about to cry which suprised Henry she kneeled down to the floor so she could look him in the eyes "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Henry smiled "I'm fine...you came back for me" "well of course I did, kid." She looked at him for another second, smiling but then the smile faded "let's get out of here" They held hands and began to make a run for it. When something made them stop in their tracks.

"Hello Emma, or do you like being called the Savior?" Pan looked at her with a smirk and it turned into the most evil glare Emma has ever seen on a teenage boy's face. He slowly grabbed something out of his pocket, he held his fist up and before Emma could react, the air was filled with purple smoke and her body went stiff. After the stiffness left her body, she couldn't feel a muscle in her body. She failed to keep her balance and feel to the floor. She tried to call for Henry to make sure he was okay but she couldn't speak. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up with a pounding headache and tried to open her eyes. She looked around to see where she was and she had no idea. "Morning beautiful" she turned towards the voice and tried to focus on his face. "Hook" he was leaning against the stone wall with his head hanging back lazily. She looked at him closer and she saw a chain strapped to both of his feet. She quickly realized the situation and looked at her own feet. She was chained up too.

"How are you here? I came alone" Emma asked.

"Well I went looking for you and I got lost. But then I ran right into the camp and saw Henry but before I could get to him -" he shook his foot so the chains jingled.

She looked at the chains carefully and saw that it was being held together with a lock. The hole was big enough to stick a piece of metal into it. "Hook why don't you try using your-" he raised his left hand into the air and she saw that his hook was gone. He looked furious.

"If we do get out of here, I'm taking my damn hook back and I'm stabbing Pan in the heart with it."

Emma needed to get out of here. Henry was in danger, she searched her pockets, there was nothing. "Wait.." she searched for something in her hair. She pulled something out of it and started fiddling with the lock. Hook watched her with curiosity. Click.

He jumped in his seat on the floor. "How did you-" "In this world they don't have bobby pins" she rushed over to him after she freed herself and carefully freed him from the chains.

"Where's the way out of here?" The place looked like a buried tunnel. There wasn't a door anywhere. "The way out is to be kept secret, thats why they put us to sleep before bringing us here" Hook said. Emma sighed with frustration and started to study the surroundings. The place looked like it was covered in dirt but their footsteps seemed too loud for them to be stepping on dirt. She got on her knees and started digging with her hands. "What are you doing? You not going to find anything useful, we're stuck in here. And even if I did know what you were doing I can't help you because I don't have my hook!" "Shut up for a second!"

She finally reached a flat surface of hard stone. She got an idea and looked around the tunnel and found a scrap of metal sitting on the floor. She held the metal in her hands and raised it over her head and slammed it onto the stone floor. It made an incredibly horrible sound. It was so loud that Hook immediately held his ears as soon as the sound hit his ears. "Bloody hell! What are you-" Another bang onto the floor "Swan!" She held it above her head one more time and hit the stone floor as hard as she could. Hook stepped in and tried to take the piece of metal from her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep corner.

"Swan, please tell m-" "Shh!" She crouched onto the floor and brought him down with her and watched the tunnel carefully. He had no choice but to watch and wait with her. After 1 minute and 3 more seconds. There was a loud rumbling noise and a hidden door opened. Two lost boys walked in with swords in their hands. "What was that?" one of them said "Hey, where'd they go?" Hook understood now and charged them from behind. Emma followed and grabbed one of the boys with one hand covering his mouth and her other hand pushing him to the floor. Hook had already knocked the other boy out and was chaining him up.

"Where's my son?" she demanded. She took her hand off his mouth. The boy looked at her with a smile "Don't worry about him, he'll be dead soon anyways" she wasn't going to get any information from these kids. She just punched him across the face to knock him out and chained him up. Then they heard a loud scream coming from outside the tunnel. She looked at Hook. "You ready?" he shrugged "Don't really have a choice now do we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah there you are my beauty" Hook's hook was hanging on the wall of the tunnel. "Ok save your reunion for later will you?"

He clicked on his hook, and a huge smile creeped on his face. Emma rolled her eyes and started walking. More screaming was coming from somewhere but they didn't know where. But it didn't sound like a woman's scream, so it wasn't Snow or Regina, it was the sound of young boys.

"We have to help" but it was too dark to see anything. She ran her hands against the walls to see if there was anything but she couldn't find anything. She sighed heavily and stomped her foot. "Now we're stuck again" she ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

They didn't know How long this entrance was. "HELLO!" Hook yelled. They heard the echo travel all the want to the back side of the entrance then it stopped. "Maybe there's something the back" Emma walked toward the narrow entrance in the dark until she hit her head on something hard. "Ow" she heard Hook snickering behind her.

She ran her hands against the wall. It was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing and then. She felt something round, like a handle. She pulled the handle and a storm of light filled the room. "Ow!" Hook covered his eyes with his hand. "You couldn't warn me?!" "Sorry"

They finally got out. But when they got out they had no idea where they were. Emma stopped in her tracks and studied her surroundings.

She looked at Hook. He looked just as confused, finally he said "This is Not Neverland"

"Well then where are we?" He looked at her for a while before saying

"The Enchanted Forest"

**OK that chapter was really short but I'M uploading two chapters today so I hope that makes up for it. In trying to work out a schedule on when I want to upload but I haven't figured that out yet. I'll let you know when I have decided my schedule.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma didn't think she heard him right and just stared at him.

15 awkward seconds later.

"What?!"

"What do you mean, the Enchanted Forest?"

"He charmed it, he led us somewhere else so we couldn't get to Henry"

He watched for her reaction and her face went from frozen to panick. He could sense what was coming.

"Swan.."

She started walking the opposite way and the walk turned into a run.

Hook yelled for her but she blocked him out. For a man who didn't look like the running type, caught up to her before she could even get 10 feet away. He gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? Do you know the way back to Neverland? Do you have any idea what you can run into? You have to think this through! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"No! I dont need your help, this is what I do, and I can do it all on my own."

"This isn't Storybook, you can't just ask for directions!"

"Don't worry about me, your free now. Go along with whatever pirates do"

She started to walk away.

"Do you know what Henry told me?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"For the short 5 minutes we spent together the first thing he told me was How much he could count on for anything, How much he loved your passion for your family. Should he go back on his word?"

When she didn't answer, he took a step closer "Swan, you have to trust that your parents and Regina are trying their best to get him to safety, but we have to think this clearly, you have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Well if you look around you, I don't think theres any other option"

She crossed her arms "fine captain, where to?"

"First, to the ship"

"You left it at Neverland remember?"

"Yes I remember, thats why we need to steal one"

"Whose?"

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Black Beard"

He gave her that same smirk "This will be quite fun


End file.
